


Sled Gang; The Guardians of the Galaxy ripoff

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, obviously, there will be the canon characters in future chapters though, this is just a bunch of stories of me and my friends gotg ocs, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: Some origins to set up our ocs. Patch belongs to me and Butterfy aa Richard Whole belongs to my irl friend Gaby.Do we care that our ocs are shit?No. We don't.Plus they're shitpost ocs so leave me alone.





	Sled Gang; The Guardians of the Galaxy ripoff

**Author's Note:**

> Patch is a meme version of Rocket Raccoon and Richard is Peter Quill and Antman's love child but who cares we're having fun.

Richard was a pretty sentimental guy. He’d be the first to admit it. He wasn’t ashamed of being expressive; of crying when he was sad or fidgeting when he felt giddy. He wasn’t one to hide how he felt. Yet now he did.  
The fact that she was wary of him, that she was frail and skinny and completely scared broke his heart to tiny pieces. He’d saved her from those horrible people, yet that didn’t seem enough. In his stolen ship (he’d need a name for it), she hid where she could, staying as far from him as was physically possible. He didn’t mind at first, but after a week, he was mostly starting to worry.  
She also wasn’t sleeping. Every night, the sound of scratching or biting or screaming woke him up, but he could never find her whenever it happened. In the end he was stuck having to listen to her hurting herself and screaming as if in agony. Really heart wrenching stuff, but not once did he show it. He couldn’t. If he broke down, how would she feel?  
Instead, he tried something new.  
The first few times he left food outside his door, she wanted none of it. Then, slowly, some of the things disappeared from the plate, some stayed. He learned that way that she didn’t like carrots or any types of mushy food, but loved meat. Once he was awake when she crept over to eat and she stared at him for a while. He simply nodded and said “help yourself, it’s yours.”

  
After that, there was only improvement. Like when she started talking to him.

  
“What’s your name?” She’d asked him, sitting near the plate. She had a funny voice to him; a bit of an accent that could seem british, and while he had imagined her to sound more… hoarse, her voice was a higher pitch than he’d imagined. There was a moment of stupor before he answered.

“Richard, Richard Whole.”

  
He hoped she wouldn’t get it, but he was sorely disappointed when she erupted with laughter. Her laugh sounded like chittering.  
“Your name is Dick Whole?”

  
“Just… call me Butterfly.” He mumbled. His superhero name now. Or antihero. Was he really the bad guy here?

  
“I absolutely will not.”

  
Another moment of silence.

  
“Do you have a name?”

  
“90P02.” She replied, looking up at him with dark eyes, bitterness laced in her voice. Richard’s seen her look scared, but not sad like she is now. Her ears pinned downwards against her head and her crouch turning from curious to submissive.

  
“That’s… not much of a name.” He agreed. “Maybe we can find you a real one?”

  
“A real dick?”

  
“No you- a name.” He chuckled. “I was thinking something like umm… Patch?”

  
She stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Finally, she shrugged and returned to her food. “Fine. Patch it is.”

  
And that’s how Richard Whole, aka Dick Whole, aka Butterfly, became best friends with a cybernetically modified raccoon.


End file.
